Don't Tell Juudaime
by FlameWater
Summary: Some embarrassing events happen to Gokudera. Yamamoto promises to keep quiet and not tell Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**One Sided Yamamoto/Gokudera**

**Don't Tell Juudaime**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera was walking, but then he turned around told Yamamoto to go away.

"Gokudera, You stepped in gum." Yamamoto told him cheerfully and mentally noticed the murderous expression on Gokudera's face, but did not comment on it and simply smiled at him.

"Damnit all. I bet the one that dropped the gum was some snot nosed brat or a jackass teen or an adult trying to be a snot nosed jackass young person." Gokudera said angrily and he ignored Yamamoto's chuckling.

"I wonder what Tsuna would say about you stepping in gum after I tell him." Yamamoto commented causally and his shirt was grabbed by a red faced Gokudera.

"Do not tell, Juudaime. Keep quiet and don't say fucking tell him I stepped in damn bubble gum." Gokudera snapped angrily at him and Yamamoto smiled brightly. The shirt was gripped tighter and Gokudera's eyes were narrowed. "I will not forgive you if you do not keep quiet. I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, Gokudera. I'll keep quiet." Yamamoto said calmly as he put his hand on top of Gokudera's hands which were still gripping his shirt.

"If you do tell, Baseball freak. I'll blow you sky high with my fucking dynamite." Gokudera stated firmly as he released the shirt.

'You are funny, Gokudera. Your words of I'll blow you sky high can be taken a wrong way.' Yamamoto briefly thought and chuckled to himself. 'Best not to say how your words can be taken the wrong way.'

"Heh, You sure are sensitive." Yamamoto told him cheerfully and he didn't care that Gokudera flipped him off.

"I'm not fucking sensitive." Gokudera stated to him before walking away and Yamamoto was following him. "Stop following me."

"I'm just heading in your current direction." Yamamoto commented smoothly as he walked by Gokudera's side and grinned. "I'm not following you, Gokudera."

'Bullshit.' Gokudera briefly thought and glared at him. 'Why can't he leave me alone.'

"So what are you planning to do today?" Yamamoto asked calmly and he received an annoyed look.

"Sell myself." Gokudera replied with sarcasm, he noticed the shocked expression on Yamamoto's face, and mentally thought 'Idiot'. "Like hell I would sell myself. I'm Juudaime's right hand man, I'm devoted to him, and I will be the best fucking right hand man of all time. "

'It is always about Tsuna when it comes to you.' Yamamoto thought to himself, sighed for a moment, and looked at Gokudera. 'Oh well, Whatever makes you happy is okay with me.'

"You should make sure to remove the gum otherwise Tsuna will know that you stepped in gum." Yamamoto commented smoothly and gave Gokudera a bright smile. "After all you don't want to disappoint him. Although I don't think he would be disappointed in you for stepping in gum by mistake. It is not a big deal, Gokudera."

"I do not want Juudaime to know about any embarrassing events that happen to me. I do not want to risk disappointing him." Gokudera stated firmly and he gave Yamamoto a serious look.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Don't Tell Juudaime**

**By Flamewater**

* * *

"Let go of me! I'm going to get that man for mistaking me for a girl and calling me pretty. He is not an old geezer so he has no excuse." Gokudera said in a low voice, his eyes were narrowed, and the man decided to flee. Yamamoto just held him tighter and he didn't let go of him.

"Settle down, Gokudera."

"How would you like being mistaken for a girl?" Gokudera asked sharply, his body was tense, and he was not in a good mood at all.

"I'm not pretty enough to be mistaken for one." Yamamoto commented cheerfully and he grinned widely when Gokudera gave him an irritated expression.

"Don't tell, Juudaime that I was mistaken for a girl." Gokudera said to him in a serious voice.

"I won't tell him." Yamamoto commented calmly as he let Gokudera go.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
